1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a variable circuit connector which allows selective cut-off and connection between circuit modules and method of forming the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conceptual drawing for explaining a background art connector positioned between semiconductor circuit modules. In general, a wafer fabricated with a plurality modules thereon is tested before packaging. After the test, circuit modules which are determined to be defective should be cut-off. That is, after testing modules, circuit modules that are determined to be defective and circuit modules that operate properly but should not be connected to any other circuit modules are cut-off.
Each module has input and output points (inclusive of pads) on the circuit that are connected by a fuse 11. The fuse 11, connecting the circuit modules, is used to control the connection of a module to other modules. A fuse 11 is cut to isolate a defective or otherwise separated module according to the following two methods: (1) flowing an overcurrent through the fuse connected to the circuit module intended to cut-off, and (2) directing a laser beam to the connection point(fuse) between the circuit modules to burn the fuse off. Thus, circuit modules which are determined to be defective and circuit modules which should not be connected to any other circuit modules are cut-off using the aforementioned methods. However, connection between the required circuit modules after completion of this testing is sometimes impossible, reducing selectivity and overall yield.